13th Floor
by THEendOFtheRAINBOW
Summary: When Demyx's day was gone nothing but wrong little does he know it'll only get worse. Zexion X Demyx
1. Chapter 1

/AN/

"What do you mean you re-booked my room!?" An angry Demyx shouted at the lady behind the hotel counter "Sir, you're 9 hours late, and it says right hear any guests over an hour late will have their rooms re-booked" she pointed to a piece of paper. "Well it's not MY fault" he hissed. "Well sir if you'd simply called us and warned us of your delay this wouldn't have hap-" she stopped as a paper airplane landed on the desk right between them with "Open" written on one wing in fancy cursive, Demyx obeyed the mysterious paper. Written in it was simply "_I wouldn't mind sharing my room – Floor 13 room 587" _Demyx looked around for his saver, but they were the only ones in the lobby.

Demyx glided to the elevator with his luggage and pressed the button for floor 13. It didn't stop the whole way up.

When he got there he read off the numbers as he passed "585, 586, 587…" He turned to knock on the door and it opened before he did. There wasn't anyone at the door. _**That was spooky **_

He began to unpack his things. He opened the closet, half was empty and half had clothes like he'd never seen before, mostly leather, he couldn't decide which gender they would belong to.

"I'm male." A voice said from right behind him, Demyx jumped around to see a short man with slate blue hair covering one eye. "You scared me" Demyx said surprised "I'm going to the music festival as well." Was the mysterious person's reply "How did you…?" "Don't question it. My name is Zexion." Zexion walked over to look out the window at the cityscape below.

Demyx thought nothing of the other's apparent ability to read minds and went back to unpacking.

He turned around to ask his room mate what the sleeping arrangement would be, seeing as there was only one bed, but the telepath was nowhere to be seen.

He turned back to what he was doing and found a letter neatly tied to a coat hanger in front of him _**Imposable **_he thought and opened the letter, written on it in the same cursive was "_You may use the bed, I will have them send up a second one for myself." _ Demyx put the letter on the desk in front of the large window _**Creepy… Polite, but creepy.**_

Demyx decided to explore the room, opening cupboards, drawers and cabinets. He found a phone book, a bible, three travel guides and some stale crackers.

He entered the bathroom for the first time it was nice – really nice – there were fluffy towels in every compartment and matching soap, shampoo, conditioner and lotion. He opened the shower curtain. He looked in horror at the tile wall, written on it in blood or something that looked disturbingly like it was a downward facing pentagram and the word "Soon" In Zexion's cursive.

Demyx backed out of the room, grabbed a key card off the table and ran for his life from the hotel.

He walked aimlessly down the crowded streets, still horrified by what he saw. "What's wrong mister?" Demyx looked to see the source of the sweet voice, in front of him was a little homeless woman with messy brown hair and caring brown eyes.

Demyx told her the whole story, hugging her and crying tears of fear the whole time. When he finished telling his story she let him go "If I was you," She stated and gave him a caring look "I would bring him to a place crowded with people and ask him what it means, incase he would do something to you. Make it so he couldn't do it without somebody seeing." She gave him one last hug and wished him luck, then wandered back onto the streets.

Demyx slowly walked back to the hotel thinking out his plan as he walked.

When he finally reached the room that he really didn't want to enter. He slipped his card into the reader and the door unlocked, he pushed it open and looked around, Zexion was there, laying on the huge recliner with a knife sticking horribly all the way thru his thin left wrist, there was blood spurting out of it and a pool of it on the desk his arm was resting on. Demyx was frozen in fear, his knees felt like they couldn't hold him up anymore and he was going to be sick.

He walked up to his satanic room mate, sure he was dead with that much blood loss.

"Z-Zexion…?" Demyx asked cautiously, never knowing what might happen now. When there was no response he looked up thru the window, it was already dark and foggy outside. _**How long was I standing there? **_There was an odd noise, Demyx looked around for the source, there was the noise again, surly not human. He heard a chuckle from the man next to him "Zexion…?" Demyx asked, scared almost to the point of tears.

The arm without the knife thru it reached up and grabbed Demyx's wrist. Demyx screamed, he was crying now. Zexion let out a demonic laugh, the hair fell from in front of his face and his eyes shot open, the eye that had been covered was completely black. It wasn't even an eye, just blackness.

Demyx fell to his knees begging for Zexion to let him go. Finally after what felt like forever Zexion snapped out of whatever trance he was in. Demyx fainted, but before everything went black he could hear "Demyx? DEMYX! Oh my god, I'm so sorry." And he felt tears on his face, not his own, but Zexion's.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Demyx groaned. "Are you alright?" Asked an emotionless voice from beside him. "My head hurts like hell…" He groaned again "I had a terrible nightmare." Demyx sat up and looked around. No blood. "I don't think that was a dream, Demyx" Zexion said, almost having guilt in his voice. He held out his left arm which was wrapped in white cloth stained with red. Demyx looked at him in horror "What… Are you?" He asked and backed away "I'm sorry." Was all he said.

Several moments had passed until Demyx got an idea. He reached down into the middle drawer of the night stand and pulled out the bible. He looked up to see Zexion with fear slightly glistening in his eye. Demyx waved the bible in the other man's face, Zexion flinched. "Tell me what you are." Demyx said forcefully, grabbing on to Zexion's un-injured wrist. Zexion shook his head and Demyx touched the book to the arm he was holding on to, Zexion flinched from the pain "Tell me" Demyx moved the book slowly up closer to Zexion's chest and held it on his shoulder.

After a good 3 minutes Zexion finally couldn't take the burning anymore "I'll tell you, just but that damn book away…Please." A tear ran down his cheek, Demyx placed the book back in it's drawer. "My name is Zexion Sanders, I'm 19 years old, a theistic Satanist who was given the power to see people's thoughts and successfully perform magic. When I was born my parents didn't want me because of the emptiness I was given for my eye. I was sent to live with my grandfather who taught me how to read tarot card and many other occult things. One day, he was away visiting family so I decided to attempt my first ritual that should have showed me when and how I would die. Something went wrong and I was made immortal. That was six years ago. Were you aware that we go to the same school and share four classes?" He paused from his life story and waited for Demyx to answer "...I… How have I never seen you then? How are you immortal? I never believed in the supernatural, can you show me something?" Demyx stopped when he realized he was probably asking too many questions.

Zexion waited a moment, thinking what he should do. . "Come with me to the bathroom, and I'll show you." They both got up and walked in the room "Don't worry, I've cleaned the tile." Demyx still worried slowly walked into the medium sized bathroom.

Zexion pulled a duffle bag from under the counter and started placing small bottle of clear yellowish orange oils in front of him "This is why you've never noticed me" He held up a slightly larger bottle that was mostly empty that had a label on it that read 'Invisible oil' he set out 6 more oils, 3 scents of incense sticks, a bottle of Dove's Blood ink, a quill and parchment. "You know, you're kind of…Weird." Demyx commented "Did you just notice?" Zexion asked somewhat sarcastically "I mean, really. When I went on this trip I hardly expected anything like…You." "Shut your mouth before I sacrifice your virgin ass." Zexion said teasingly "Am not!" Demyx shouted _**Wow, I think he's really opening up…Trusting me….**_ "Are too." Zexion argued "How could you possible know?" Demyx asked sticking his tongue out "Remember Demy, I can see your thoughts." Zexion uncovered his face "Oh, right…Did you happen to…See my dream." Demyx asked awkwardly "…Yes…I would never make you do anything you didn't want to…." Zexion let hurt and caring glisten in his eye before pulling Demyx into a hug. "Now, it's already 1, we ought to get to the festival "I want to change first, I've been wearing this for too long." Demyx said walking into the hallway to get clean clothes from his half of the closet. "I as well" Demyx pulled out a band T-shirt and ripped light wash jeans and locked himself in the bathroom to change.

When he got out it had been under 2 minutes yet Zexion was completely changed into uncomfortable looking skin tight PVC bondage pants and matching shirt with a odd spiky mask covering his mouth and something similar on his shoulder. "That looks good on you" Demyx commented "thanks, you don't look that bad yourself."

The elevator ride down was silent, 3 other people joined them on the way, all of which gave them odd looks.

When they got to the music festival they recognized 3 people immediately as Marluxia, sephiroth and xemnas. All teachers at their school. Demyx was about to go over to them but Zexion was frozen "Zexion? Is something wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

**/AN\ Wow, almost a whole year has gone by since I posted the first part of this… Sorry I'm so procrastinational (is that a word?) about updating ^-^'\AN/**

**Dirge of a blind man**

**And the second part begins **

"Zexion? Is something wrong?" Demyx asked worriedly. The three teachers walked over, smiling oddly "well, if it isn't our…" The one speaking, Xemnas, paused when he saw Demyx "Best student…." He finished disappointedly, the smile dropped from his face. "Hello, Zexion, Demyx…." Marluxia nodded at each of them. None of them were in their usual teaching wardrobe – Marluxia was hardly wearing anything at all –

"What a coincidence running into you here" Sephiroth said to break the short silence. They all turned their attention to Zexion as he started to cry "Zexion? What's wrong?" Marluxia said and glided over to him and put a hand on the crying boy's shoulder, Zexion shrugged it off and ran like the Grim Reaper was after him, the teachers stayed where they were and Demyx ran after him.

Demyx noticed no pattern in Zexion's running, meaning they both had no idea where they were going.

Finally, after at least 5 blocks of running Zexion began to slow, Demyx took this time to catch up until Zexion turned down a barley visible alleyway which looked like the sun never reached it.

Demyx followed Zexion slowly down it, the alley smelled like rotting flesh and garbage. He watched a big ugly rat scurry across the narrow path thru the small trickling stream of water turned orange with rust.

Demyx stopped and watch Zexion – unaware of the blonde no more than 7 feet away – picked up a shard of glass and slit his wrist.

Blood began to gush out. Zexion dipped the tip of his finer in it and began to write something on the dirty brick wall.

Demyx felt too sick from the sight of the blood to move or look at what Zexion was writing.

'_Two wicked eyes have overshadowed me_

_But three other eyes have overshadowed them_

_Maiden, mother, and crone._

_They watch over my flesh, my blood, my bone.'_

Zexion mumbled the words he had written three times and then turned away from Demyx and began walking.

Demyx ran over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Zexion; still bleeding from his wrist turned around and smacked Demyx on the cheek.

"Zexion? Don't be afraid of me…." Demyx said comfortingly

Zexion was woken up by panicking voices and a terrible screeching noise

"Clear!" Zexion had just enough time to know what came next. He screamed in agony as a electric current shot thru him "Where am I?" He asked, the sound of his voice sounded odd, like it wasn't his own.

Everyone stared and the screeching continued. The nurse pressed a stethoscope to Zexion's chest "There's… There's no heartbeat." She said shocked and confused.

Zexion looked around until he spotted Demyx in a chair in a corner, crying.

Zexion ripped all the needles and wires away from him, snatched a knife off the table next to him and grabbed Demyx from behind and held it to his throat.

"Nobody moves and nobody gets hurt…." Zexion said cautiously watching everyone. He backed to the window and looked out, the world below looked tiny.

He climbed on to the open window sill with his hostage "Goodbye." He said simply and fell flat backwards out the window.

"We'll be okay" He whispered in the now sobbing Demyx's ear.

Zexion landed softly on his feet and ran as fast and as far as he could with Demyx over his shoulder.

When he stopped he was in a park. He laid Demyx on the grass. "Demyx…?" He gently stroked the fainted boy's hair. Demyx opened his eyes "Zexion? Am I dead?" Zexion chuckled "No, Demyx, you just fainted" "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I'm dead…. Are you an angel?" Zexion didn't know how to react "No Demyx, I'm not an angel… I'm as far from an angel as I can get…." Demyx sat up abruptly slightly wincing at the headache.

"Well you're beautiful" Demyx whispered and pressed his lips to Zexion's.

They ended up lying on the grass, side by side and holding hands, watching the clouds. Not knowing or caring how much time had passed.


	3. Chapter 3

13th Floor, Part 3

"They ended up lying on the grass, side by side and holding hands, watching the clouds. Not knowing or caring how much time had passed."

The next few days were as normal as they could be with Zexion around. The weather was getting colder and the leaves were beginning to leave their trees.

It was a Thursday, as it always seemed to be. Thursdays have never been exciting here, today seemed to be no exception until I was approached by a girl who I recognized as kairi, she was pretty much a slut. "Are you a faggot?" she asked loudly and rudely, chewing her gum just as loudly and rude. "Go away, kairi." I really didn't want to talk to her.

It was just like Zexion to choose this moment to appear from nowhere. Appear from nowhere, and bitch slap me.

Confusion struck me just like that, but he was gone, lost in the sea of school kids, wondering stupidly though the halls.

"Can I take that as a 'yes'" kairi laughed, and walked away; not waiting for an answer.

I didn't see Zexion again after that, it was only Monday and the school had decided that Zexion broke up with me. This caused me to be shunned from the awareness of everyone, aside from points and whispers. And by the end of the day all I wanted was for him to be with me… so I could punch him in the nose (even if I knew it was a bad idea)

It was Sunday night, the odd glares and rumors had gotten on my nerves just too much and I went out for a walk around downtown, not paying any attention to where I was going. Maybe I'd be kidnapped. Maybe I'd care.

I walked until my feet hurt, and I was too cold to feel. I stopped under a flickering old streetlight and tried to figure out about where I was. I had never been here before, but I could tell I didn't want to be.

The only sounds were the autumn wind and the flickering light. My stomach was telling me 'Run run run' but my legs felt nailed to the cracked jagged sidewalk, there was someone approaching me. Slowly, they got closer.

After what felt like forever paralyzed to the spot, a twitching, filthy old woman walked passed me, completely ignoring me; just like the rest of the world.

I relaxed a little, knowing she meant no immediate harm, but my heart was beating faster than felt real. Then, a scream.

An unearthly, chilling, horrific scream that you only hear when someone is about to die an unearthly, chilling, horrific death. And I ran.

I ran until I couldn't see where I was going, I ran far and I ran fast until my legs gave out and I fell onto the cold hard cement, scraping and cutting all exposed skin and surly bruising even more, I crawled into the ally next to me, no lights, no sounds, just a dark, eerie ally.

I waited, and waited. I waited until the sun appeared over the warn down, falling apart city I was in. I didn't know what I was waiting for, but I waited for it.

It was less than an hour after sunrise, I was alone, scared and I couldn't move and I heard it, a familiar voice that made the hairs on my neck stand on end and my heart sing with joy. Zexion was here, I didn't know how or why, but he was here and that was all that mattered.

He came around the corner of the ally, looked and me, and smiled. I tried to smile back, but couldn't do more than twitch my face hopelessly "You look almost as bad as I do" he said warmly, though I didn't understand, he looked fine, just like he had the last time I'd seen him.

"Can't move" I managed to whimper at him. He sat in front of me, leaning on the opposite wall of the narrow, still dark ally. "This is my fault" he said quietly, no other sounds to hear him over. "No" I wouldn't be able to argue with him "come here" he requested simply.

"If you can talk you can move. Come here" so I unwillingly, painfully crawled to him, not far, but still almost unbearable, and collapsed on his chest, but it all felt strange "are you wrapped in duct tape?" I asked him bluntly, I knew him to be odd, but this was very odd. "Yes, and that's why I never want you out here again" "where am I? And what happened to you?" "Demyx, you're in the outskirts of hell. You can only find it when you're not looking for it. And as for me… I had a debt to pay" And darkness. Was it sleep? Did I faint? I don't know, but it was nice.

When I woke up, we were in a cab, my head on Zexion's lap and a disgruntled looking driver yakking away on a Bluetooth. Who knew you could call a cab to hell?

The cab pulled over at the edge of another town I didn't know. Zexion paid the driver, opened the door and dragged me out by my wrists. I felt like a dead pig, but at least he cared about me enough not to drop me on the asphalt.

He carried me three feet to a sad patch of grass and set me down and mumbled "I feel sick" we must have been something to look at, me looking like I was thrown out of a moving car and him coughing up blood, though there was still no one around to look at us.

After a minute or so of listening to Zexion coughing up his stomach I had gotten vary worried. "help me get this off" he said, I tried to ignore the sobs between words. I sat up, everything hurt, but I helped pull the duct tape cast off. It seemed thicker than it needed to be; three or four layers. It was holding on a giant piece of guise, like a home-made bandage.

There was a gash, following the line of his ribs, sides and hips. It looked like a flap made to take out his origins, I really hoped this wasn't the case, but stupid curious me asked "what happened" my voice sounded more disgusted than I felt, I was almost used to him being cut up like this…Almost. "I told you before, I'm in debt" "You have to stop being so vague! It's okay for you to be mysterious sometimes but I think I should know why you're-" "The only reason I don't tell you is because I can't" he cut me off. I could tell you was upset with this and wanted to tell me. I nodded in understanding.

"now let's go home, okay?" I agreed to go with him, not know where I was or where I was going.


End file.
